


【情话N题】契约关系番外

by Hares



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hares/pseuds/Hares
Summary: 典狱长和女版芬奇的监狱日常。有异性性行为描写。





	【情话N题】契约关系番外

典狱长 Willard Hobbes / 性转芬奇 Harry Finch  
警告：NC17，有异性性行为描写。

 

Harry在梦里也会重复那一天的场景，暴动的监狱、死人一样的Willard和逃走的直升机。屡次的时空穿越，她已经有点分不清现实和梦境了。  
这回的梦如此真实，那种浑身颤抖的愤怒在醒来后仍然让她的心脏疼痛不已。她梦见自己夺过Drake的枪对着远去的直升机疯狂扫射。另一个自我用上帝视角皱着眉头：这不是真的Harry，虽然你懂得枪械原理，但不可能那么熟练地操控它。刚要争辩她就惊醒了，皱着眉、胸口突突地跳，她意识到自己喊出了那句话：“杀了他们！Drake！”  
这真是她说的吗？这种残忍的话，疯狂的就像……Willard。确实，她越来越像他了，尤其是在男人养伤的那段日子里，她瞒下了投资监狱的各国政府，一边悄悄安排Willard的治疗，一边接管了活死人墓的运营和管理，没让Willard重伤的消息泄露半分。她逐渐理解了Willard的高压政策，虽然并不喜欢，但她绝不会让男人多年的心血落入他手。她知道私下里，狱警们改变了“夫人”的称呼，开始叫她“老板”。  
不管愿意与否，她都已经改变。

一只温暖的手在她胸口上轻柔地按摩。“又做噩梦了？嗯？”  
她没睁眼，却在男人暗哑的声音里露出一个小小的微笑。把头镶进他的颈窝听着他的呼吸，她的心跳逐渐缓慢，睡意再次袭来。她迷迷糊糊地想，感谢老天，那场危机反而让她真的得到了一个丈夫。

 

Harry正在电脑前，为活死人墓新增加的监控设施修改程序。忽然她的侧腰被人捏了一把，抬头时，咸猪手已经站到一旁，没事人一样和属下说话。她左右看看，大家低头各忙各的，不知是真没看到还是佯装无事。说了多少次，她不能接受在公共区域的暧昧行为，这个男人伤好之后却越发肆无忌惮了。  
她走到Willard身旁，嘴上随便找了个事，下面却在他光洁锃亮的皮鞋上踩了一脚。Willard是个死洁癖，上下午要换一身不同的衬衫，阳光下的尘埃都会冒犯他的整洁。果然，男人无声的咧咧嘴，用口型对她说“走着瞧……”就匆匆忙忙地拯救自己的形象去了。  
Harry在心底暗笑，揉了揉被男人碰触的地方，却皱起了眉头——她发现自己吃胖了。这个发现直接导致Harry出现在巨轮的健身房。哦，其实这事也要怪Willard，他新招了一名厨师，美其名曰改善狱警的伙食质量，但厨师最拿手的却是Harry喜欢的各式甜点。

健身房里都是发泄过剩精力的男人，在Harry成为活死人墓的老板之前从未涉足。她可等不了空运一套运动服来了，自己的短裤配上Willard的运动衫，她觉得还能将就。运动衫的下摆在腰部系好、避免看上去像件连衣裙，但她的肩膀仍会在动作时滑出领口。  
她刚在典狱长专用的更衣室里换好衣服，门锁就被打开了。  
“真令人惊讶。”身后响起Willard轻柔的声音。  
Harry一边绑头发一边对镜子里的男人皱皱鼻子，“我长跑多年，没在履历里看到过？”  
“我是说，你准备就这样走出去？”Willard把Harry圈住，在她裸露的肩头落下一吻。  
Harry拉高领子，“在我的订单送到之前。”  
她抓着男人的手想摆脱他的怀抱，却被他更紧地搂住，同时拽散了她的上衣。“别给我捣乱。”Harry嗔道。镜子里Willard一脸坏笑，俯身蹭着她的鬓角，“我喜欢看你这么穿。”他的手从女孩肩头滑倒侧腹，又顺着大腿钻进运动衫的下摆，手指探向她的腿根内侧。  
Harry抽了口气，在他的手臂间挣动，刚卡好的头发也掉了下来。“停下，这是健身房啊。”镜中女孩的发丝散乱地搭在锁骨上，领口滑到了肩膀以下，在拉扯中露出一片胸脯。衣摆散开就好像下面没穿裤子，两条白生生的腿拼命挤在一起抵抗着入侵的手。  
“Willard！Willard……嗯……”男人的手已经钻进她的底裤了，嘴上笑嘻嘻地叫着美人、甜心、小宝贝。眼看要落下风，Harry咬着牙痛下杀手，她反手抓住男人贴在她屁股上的勃起，稍一用力……  
“嘶——”Willard咧着嘴瞬间从急色鬼变成小乖猫，他下巴搁在Harry肩上，冲镜子里的女孩眨巴眼睛，“轻点，老婆。”语调里还颇有点委屈。  
“你先撤手！”Harry板着脸不为所动。  
男人的手缓缓抽离，Harry露出一点得意的神色，手上松了劲，下一秒她就被Willard打横抱起。“嘿！”突然悬空令她一惊，然后就躺到了沙发上。她想翻身而起，却被Willard握住胯骨拖近、扒下短裤，脑袋钻进她运动衫的下摆。  
Harry的内心在尖叫，惊得张大嘴巴却发不出声音，这、这还是那个过分洁癖的Willard吗？他、居然、在舔自己的私处！Harry抬头就能看到衣衫下耸动的形状，她用手臂遮住光线，阖上眼帘细细体会。可是，天呐！怎么可能保持安静！她轻轻屏住气，挺腰抬臀，肆意追逐着自己的感官。更衣室里没人说话，呼吸也被压抑着，黏腻的水声和滋滋砸砸的吮吸在房间里回荡。

门外响起两个狱警聊天的声音，他们的脚步由远及近。Harry用脚丫踩Willard的肩膀，“有人来啦！Willard！”她压低声音、有点紧张，更衣室那层墙壁的隔音可不算太好。但Willard没听见似的，吸的更用力了。Harry一着急胡乱蹬了两脚，听见Willard闷哼连忙撑起身子揉他脑袋，“踢到头了？”  
Willard露出脸，头发已然乱糟糟，嘴唇红艳艳、湿漉漉，连鼻头都反着亮光。这样子让Harry脸红，他自己却满不在乎。“你把我踢伤了，快给我揉揉。”说着就拉起女孩的手往自己身下探。

正拉扯间对讲机响起来，男人听完骂了一句，但还是起身去整理自己。  
Harry躺在沙发上看着他往腰带里塞衬衫，突然不可抑制的笑出眼泪。Willard穿上西服，系了一颗扣子又把衣襟往中间拉，勉强遮住裤裆鼓起的包。他在女孩的笑声中尴尬地翻个白眼，Harry挑眉用夸张的口型说：“自——作——自——受！”

男人走了之后Harry仍然软在沙发上，揉皱的衣服让她一点也不想健身了。她侧过身舒服地蜷成一团，闭上眼回味着刚才的场景——Willard突然闯进来挑逗她，他摩擦她、轻噬她，然后还舔了她，把滚烫的舌尖伸进去……Harry轻喘着抚摸自己，衣摆下两条洁白的腿绞在一起。

 

夜晚的卧室里，两人终于可以安心的就健身房事件进行深入讨论。在大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁的切磋之后，他们都兴奋的毫无睡意。  
“我们去甲板上吧，”Willard建议，“今晚的天气好极了。穿上你的裙子，我的公主。”

他们走上长长的旋梯，掀起舱门的刹那月光如注，钢铁巨轮反射着幽幽的冷光。Willard拎着两只杯子，在里面斟上红酒，透明的酒液流动着宝石的色泽。  
他变了，Harry想。  
刚认识时男人只喝纯净水，不吃甜、辣或味道稍微厚重的食物，更别提他难以让人理解的洁癖—— 一个曾经生活在贫民区、现在以监狱为家的男人，每天却要洗十几次手。不吃甜食、不喜欢糖分的他同样排斥着各种轻易得来的享受，过分的自我强制既是他的铠甲又是他的桎梏。现在的Willard愿意共品美酒，和她一起试吃厨师新做的点心，为了追逐快感克制着多年的强迫症，十岁之前幸福生活的印记像隐形墨水一样展露出来。如果说之前的Willard是一杯冰冷的清水，和Harry共渡的生活让他有了温度和味道。

Willard看着眼前的女孩，一袭吊带白裙，细腻的皮肤在月光下反射出珍珠般的光泽。她湛蓝的眸子中映出自己的影子，眼角眉梢溢满了温柔。多年前被亲人注视的感觉穿过重重岁月击中了他。Willard拥住女孩，把她紧紧地揉进怀里、镶进胸膛。此时此刻，除了合而为一、夫妻一体，再没有其他方式能宣泄他的心情。他细密地吻着她、贪婪地在她颈间嗅闻，此前欢爱的味道未曾洗去，在逐渐灼热的摩擦中弥漫出情欲的气息。

“Will，晚餐的牡蛎是不是都被你一人吃了？”Harry扭胯蹭着抵住她的硬物，隔着双方的衣服都能感到它的热度。男人笑哼了一声，“你才是我的春药。”  
他牵起女孩的双手引导着她转身，然后从肩胛骨沿着脖颈一直舔到耳廓。男人的舌尖火热，但湿漉漉的痕迹在夜色中微凉，让Harry微微颤栗。她听见拉链解开的声音，接着就被男人拥着向后坐。  
Willard的膝盖挤入Harry胯下，分开双腿、撩起她的裙子，女孩坐下的同时，Willard进入了她的身体。之前的欢爱让Harry的体内仍然潮湿松软，插入非常顺利，但却惹得她失声惊叫：“不行！Willard，这有监控！”那是她亲自调试的、在黑暗中也能清晰成像的摄像头！  
Willard在身后哼了一声继续动作。Harry一手扯着裙子盖住自己一手推着男人想要站起来，“停下！会被他们看见的！”她的声音开始变得尖锐。

Willard在背后玩心大起，能让Harry失态太少见了，她连高潮的时候都是隐忍的，汗湿的发丝粘在额头，脸色憋的潮红，牙齿虐待着自己的嘴唇，却独独不肯叫出来。这使男人产生挫败感，没让自己的女人得到极致的快乐就是失职，同时他再次感到自己控制不了她。从小到大，一旦他没有抓牢，就会失去。  
他架起女孩的双腿弯成一个M型，让她的膝盖贴向胸腹，把她的挣扎禁锢在自己怀里。  
“咱们要不要把监控调出来看看？”Willard咬着Harry的耳垂，往她的耳孔里吹气。  
“Willard！！……”Harry的声音完全变了调，指甲掐进了男人的手臂里，奋力对峙的身体变得僵硬。  
Willard听到话音里的哽咽，赶忙放下她，扭过她的脸，看到女孩眼里两汪碧水，他立刻就心虚了。他想看她失态，想看她表露出一点小女人的柔弱，但真看到的时候却被瞬间刺痛。  
猛然下坠的动作让阴茎在女孩体内一插到底，Harry终于哭了出来，“你弄疼我了。”  
Willard慌乱地拢过女孩的腿，把她打横抱进怀里。他急切地吻着她的眼睫，用脸颊蹭着她的泪，喃喃地说：“抱歉！亲爱的，我很抱歉……”她哭的样子让他想起那些噩梦的夜晚，这个倔强的女人，只有在梦里才允许自己流泪。现在，本该好好爱抚她、安慰她，他居然把她弄哭了。

“放开我！”Harry开始收敛心神，想着怎样处理这次监控事故。  
“监控，已经关了。”Willard在她耳旁小声说。  
“啊？”她怔了一下，“什么时候？”  
“你换裙子那会儿……我关了这个区域的监控。”  
“所以，你故意耍我？！”  
“呃……”Willard小心观察着女孩的神色，没想好怎么回答，下一秒他的大腿内侧就被拧得生疼。他脸上皱成一团但愣是没吭声，女孩收手，气恼地瞪着他。他把脸贴上去，拿出最软糯的语调说着讨好的话，每个音都是从舌尖上蹦出去的小猫，用毛乎乎的脑袋顶着Harry舔蹭翻滚。  
“你生气就咬我吧！”  
Harry被他微微噘嘴、故意示弱的样子气笑了，真的低头咬上他的胸肌。她把他的肌肉含在嘴里用牙齿时轻时重的研磨。Willard捧着她的侧颊、亲吻着发顶，“不要离开我，好吗？永远不要……”女孩抬头与Willard对视，他的眼中星光点点，长睫半垂竟是几分忧郁的表情。Harry的注视让他勾了勾嘴角，但怎么看笑的都十分牵强。对他们关系的怀疑曾让她屡次想要放弃，她一直以为男人不知道自己的想法。这一刻她才明白，那些犹疑刺伤了他。

 

这是一次缓慢而悠长的性爱，轻声细语、平波缓流，两人的影子紧紧相贴、无声地摇动。  
Harry的裙装拉链敞开，两肩的吊带已经褪下，半身肌肤尽数裸露出来，月光下她的皮肤白得发亮。下摆被推高，整条裙子变成了裹在腰间的布料。浅白色的蕾丝内裤吊在一只光裸的脚踝上，随着小腿微微颤动。Willard的衬衫挂在臂弯里，蜜色的胸腹覆上女孩子的后背。裤子也在膝盖处堆着，未及抽出的皮带扣垂在地面，一下一下剐蹭着金属发出轻响。  
Harry彻底放松、打开了自己。她两腿张开、向后依靠，反手勾住男人的脖子，把自己吊在他身上任其揉弄。女孩舒展的身体恍如盛开的花朵，渗出蜜汁的花蕊插着一根暗红色的阴茎。她晃动臀部想在那上面缓解自己的酥痒，却被一只大手按住，只能被动地接受抽插。手指挪到交合处，略带薄膙的指尖摩擦着她充血的阴蒂，于是暗红色的柱体被蜜汁淋湿，颜色都深了一个色号。

女孩喘口气、侧身揽住Willard的脖子，两人粉红色的舌头在空气中勾缠着互相挑逗。津液从女孩的唇角溢出，她刚要去擦，就被男人用舌尖卷走。  
知道吗？第一次见面我就想要你。Willard和女孩颜面相贴，一边不间断地插她一边把粗重的呼吸喷在她脸上，两人高挺的鼻梁像小牛的角彼此顶磨。  
第一次？哦……你，真是……色欲、熏心……Harry被他顶的气息不稳，断断续续。  
Willard低沉地笑，看看现在是谁欲求不满？他修长的手指在两人连接处抹了一把，举到Harry眼前给她看上面反着光的汁液。女孩的脸羞红了，咬着嘴唇偏头不看。  
“宝贝儿……”男人叫她，然后把手指缓缓伸进嘴里、重重地吮吸。他嘬着腮故意发出很大声音，慢慢拔出湿淋淋的手指，意犹未尽地用舌头舔了几下。男人的举动太淫荡了，Harry小腹骤紧，一股热流冲破津关。她能感到子宫痉挛、几乎带来疼痛的感觉，可这疼痛只有更深的撞击才能缓解。下面似乎变成一张贪婪的嘴，抽搐、胀痛，牢牢咬住到口的一切蠕动着挤压。Willard开始呻吟，宝贝儿宝贝儿，等等，你再咬我咱们就结束了。当然，Harry已经没法回答了。  
Willard一手捻上她坚挺的乳尖，另一只手拨动着她的阴蒂，他从她腋下穿过、用嘴叼住另一颗殷红的蓓蕾，同时大力挺腰、重重地撞击，全面开火攻击她的敏感处。两人之间发出黏糊糊的拍打声，Harry挣扎着扭动，想要催促男人加快速度，结果却让自己痒得更厉害了。  
“Will……Will！”她想要尖叫，但一开口，哭腔里满是颤音。  
女孩颤抖的呼唤激的Willard更硬了，她终于放弃自制，叫了自己的名字。这个傻丫头都不知道，娇声失态的她有多美！  
他的女孩需要他！他的女孩呼唤他！  
Willard脑海里轰然一片，他猛然咬住女孩的后颈，掐住腰把她半拎起来，站立着发起最后的冲刺。

高潮时两人同步了。Harry听见自己哭喊着男人的名字，那些声音从自己嘴里发出，却又似乎不属于她。以前她都把情绪藏在肚子里，现在却发觉有人一起分享的幸福那么美好。

 

情欲的气息在夜风中逐渐消散。Harry被男人搂着，披着他的外套。两人懒懒地靠在一起，分享着余韵的呼吸。  
月亮不知何时隐去，满天星光笼罩着钢铁巨轮。Harry出神地看着海面上的点点波光。她耳畔是男人沉稳的心跳，鬓边是他温暖的吐息，那些曾经困扰她的焦虑突然都不重要了。  
她刚刚成年，未来的日子还那么长。船上的时光依旧会枯燥难熬，她和他的敌人也绝不会就此放弃。虽然她确定Willard爱自己，但两人性格迥异，仍有太多问题需要磨合。他比她大了不少，有一天她可能要像照顾自己父亲一样照顾衰老的丈夫。他们的结合注定不能有一个传统的、真名实姓的婚礼，在监狱里生养小孩这种事她想都不敢想。父亲的病无法治愈，很可能下次见到时连她都不认得了……未来有那么多糟糕的、烦心的事情等待她。但此刻她懒洋洋地靠在男人怀里，什么都不想说，也什么都不需要说。

Harry转头贴上Willard的唇，他配合地微微张嘴、温柔而缠绵地回应，两人不约而同发出满足地叹息。  
如果可以，她想，就让我们停留在这个吻里吧。

 

全文完

 

小剧场：夫妻互助健身法。

时间：夜晚  
地点：床上

（夜晚的卧室里，两人终于可以安心的就健身房事件进行深入讨论。）

Willard亲吻着Harry，问她怎么突然想起去健身？到底哪里胖啊？他煞有介事地在女孩身上摸索，是这里吗？还是这里？Harry笑着缩来缩去，把男人抓在胸前  
的爪子放在腹部，“自从你换了新厨师，我胖了好多。”Willard大力揉着那片滑腻柔软的肌肤，嘟哝着我觉得正合适，手感很好……  
“宝贝儿，我教你一个健身球上的动作，来！”  
知道男人没什么好点子，但Harry仍然应了他，把自己叠在Willard的身上。男人摆弄着女孩，让她的腹部正好压在自己的勃起上。Harry扭着腰低声抱怨，“太硌了。”  
Willard却不管，用力搂着女孩的腰臀，把她与自己的下体紧密贴合。Harry拍拍男人脸故意问，这算哪门子健身？  
Willard嘿嘿笑着，让女孩抬高四肢，全身的着力点都放在和男人紧紧相贴的胸腹部，然后推动她的身体，左右摆动着做圆周运动。  
“这姿势有个名称，”Willard的呼吸已经开始粗重，但语气仍然一本正经，“叫‘热狗’。”  
Harry：“……！！”她觉得自己再也没法直视面包里的香肠了。  
这个姿势要维持肌肉紧绷，而且男人的前液蹭在肚皮上，滑溜溜的一大片，没法保持平衡，Harry抗议：“Will，慢一点，我要掉下去了！”  
她努力坚持了一分钟就从男人身上翻下来，“不玩了，太累。”  
“减肥呀。”  
Harry一把掐起Willard的肚腩，“玩你自己的！”  
Willard笑着翻身压住她，“好吧老婆，你来玩我的。”

两人肆意发泄着一整天的思念，身下的铁架床晃得像海里的小帆船。  
完事以后Willard默默地想，关系稳定了，该换个大床了。


End file.
